Obsession
by Aileria
Summary: Who could have imagined Kirihara Akaya - the devil on the court to have an unhealthy obsession over the famous Hello Kitty? OneShot.


_**Obsession**_

_By: Aileria_

**Warning:**_ Random beyond words. Read at your own risk. :) Attempted Humor._

"Who are you calling an idiot, you pathetic excuse for a male?" Niou spat.

The volley-specialist gasped loudly as if the trickster had just insulted his family. "Take that back!"

"Make me," Niou replied nonchalantly. "Hey, Yanagi! What's the score now?"

"Niou: ten, Marui: three," Yanagi replied from afar.

"Who's in the lead now?" Niou smirked at the fuming redhead. "Oh wait, I was always in the lead!"

"Shut up," Marui muttered.

The tension eased as the Rikkai regulars spotted their adorable junior ace skipping towards the tennis courts. Yes, skipping.

"The brat looks awfully...happy today." Niou said, obviously disturbed. "Make it stop, it's creepy."

"Niou," Yagyuu said, pushing up his glasses. "That is not a very kind thing to say."

"I wasn't a very kind person to begin with." Niou replied.

"Hello~!" Kirihara greeted happily. He was radiating niceness; rainbows and unicorns were appearing out of nowhere in his happy bubble.

"You're in a good mood today, Akaya," Yukimura smiled.

"I know!" Kirihara squealed.

Marui asked a brow, "Did you just...squeal?"

Kirihara huffed and placed a hand on his hip, "What? I can't squeal? Is it like against the law to squeal?"

Jackal placed a hand on Kirihara's forehead, "You don't have a fever...But maybe you should go home, just in case."

"That's mean, Jackal-senpai!" Kirihara frowned, "I'm feeling perfectly peachy today!"

"Peachy," Yanagi said. The data master couldn't admit that he didn't know what the word meant.

"And why are you feeling so 'peachy' today?" Yagyuu asked in his usual gentleman-like way.

"Well-" Kirihara said with a giggle that scarred most of the Rikkai regulars greatly.

"Actually, I don't really want to know." Niou said as he started walking away but was met with Yukimura's deadly glare along with a sinisterly sweet smile that only Yukimura could pull off. The trickster turned around, defeated by his captain.

"Yesterday, I was browsing through the Internet and I found this!" Out of the fifth dimension, Kirihara pulled out a laptop and revealed the brightly colored screen to his teammates.

"Hello..." Jackal started.

"Kitty..." Yagyuu continued.

"Online?" The regulars finished simultaneously.

"It's the bestest game ever!" Kirihara shouted.

"'Bestest' is not a word, Akaya," Yanagi said calmly.

"It is a word now!"

Niou and Marui erupted into laughter. "That is such a stupid game!" the trickster wiped a tear from his eye.

"It is an awesome game!" Kirihara pouted, "You guys don't know how awesome it is because you have never experienced the awesomeness of it before!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Niou snorted, "I'm sorry to have insulted the awesomeness that is Hello Kitty."

Just as Kirihara opened his mouth, wanting to argue with his senpai, Yukimura stepped forward. "I think that is a wonderful obsession you have there, Akaya,"

The regulars froze; this even caught Sanada's attention. Sanada rarely paid any attention to his teammates' conversations. Mainly because that they were completely random that you would question the Rikkai regulars' sanity.

"You really think so, buchou?" Kirihara perked up.

"Of course," Yukimura smiled as he patted the junior ace's head.

It was like a scene out of those movies where the calm and collected wise old man would be giving heartfelt advice to the childish protagonist.

"You have got to be kidding me." Niou and Marui said in unison.

Yukimura turned around, radiating an aura that would eat you alive if it could. "Hello Kitty Online is rather difficult. You need to take good care of your crops and-"

"Yeah, yeah," Kirihara interrupted. Usually, anyone who interrupts Yukimura, the Child of God would be severely punished. But since it was Akaya and Yukimura had just discovered the junior ace's love for Hello Kitty Online, he decided to let it slide. "And I realized just how hard interior decorating is!"

"I agree. Customizing your own house is rather difficult." Yukimura sighed dramatically. A little too dramatically.

Niou couldn't believe what he was hearing. Marui couldn't believe that he wasn't at home, devouring his favorite desserts. Yagyuu pushed his glasses upwards and approached the two Hello Kitty fanatics.

"I never knew you two had such an obsession." Yagyuu said.

"Do you play too, Yagyuu-senpai?" Kirihara asked. The junior ace was bouncing up and down in delight.

"We should exchange usernames." Yukimura said.

Yagyuu's glasses flashed. "Yes, we should."

"WAIT!" Niou cried. "Since when did _you_ play Hello Kitty Online?"

"I'm afraid that would be my doing." Yanagi said, holding up a Hello Kitty key-chain strap on his cell phone.

Marui's jaw dropped. Niou felt woozy in the head; he felt like he would faint at any given moment.

"Since when did _you_ like Hello Kitty?" Marui asked in disbelief.

"Jackal was kind enough to introduce the adorable cat to me." Yanagi replied, glancing at the redhead's doubles parter.

Niou took a step back. Did Yanagi just call something adorable?

"Jackal?" Marui screamed as he glared at his doubles partner.

"What?" Jackal asked innocently.

Yukimura chuckled, "If you want to blame someone, you must blame Sanada." Sanada twitched. "He was so generous to show me the game earlier on in the week."

"_What_?" Niou and Marui shouted as they glanced at the "rock" that was lecturing the first years.

"Technically, he accidentally left the game on when I went over to his house but let's just keep that a secret." Yukimura said, putting a finger on his lips.

That was the last straw. Niou fainted and Marui dropped to his knees as if the world had really came to an end.

"So..." Jackal approached the junior ace. "Where can I download this game?"

Kirihara squealed and eagerly wrote down his IGN (in game name) and the website URL. "Add me!"

"Yes, you must add us," Yukimura grinned as he also passed a piece of paper with his IGN to his teammate.

"Yanagi, are you going to join us?" Yagyuu asked, his glasses flashing.

"I have finished the game; I do not need to further develop my character or my house or-"

The two non-Hello Kitty obsessed regulars watched as their teammates fired questions at the data master. Of course, Yukimura stood to the side, not shouting in Yanagi's face. Why? Because Yukimura doesn't shout. Why? Because he was the Child of God.

* * *

That night, Marui was getting a migraine. Why? Because a certain trickster wouldn't stop screaming that a certain douche had stolen his IGN.

"Just pick something!" Marui shouted angrily into the phone.

"That was the one I wanted!" Niou fumed.

"The longer it takes for you to decide, the further we're going to get left behind."

"Ah, shut up," Niou muttered.

If you can't beat them, then you might as well join them.

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote this on a whim...teehee. I really wanted to write something about the awesome Rikkai. :) No, I have not played Hello Kitty Online. So I apologize if I got any of the information wrong. I just checked on the website. XD. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I've been reading fanfics from:** doy doy** and **Feyren**. Both are such humorous and amazing authors! You could say that they inspired me to write this completely random one-shot.

Thanks for reading and reviews are highly appreciated. :)


End file.
